User blog:Pacman the great/Tamriel Total War Rules - Revised
This blog post details the revised ruleset of Tamriel Total War II Character and Nation Creation *You must create a ruler for your nation. The exception is if you intend to replace the current ruler with your character very soon. *You needn't post character card for every member of your nation's court. *You cannot start with the Imperil City. *You can only start with a single city. *Important artifacts, like Daedric Artifacts or the Crusader's Relics must be earned during the RP. Military *Each settlement provides your nation with a certain number of troops. **Forts and villages provide 300 troops, towns provide 700, and cities provide 1000. The Imperial City provides 3,000 troops. *Nations may hire mercenaries, at the cost of ten thousand gold/month for every 100 mercenaries. *Recruiting lost men costs one hundred gold/person. Each city you control will allow you to retrain 150 more men every month. Controlling your capital's de jure region will allow you to retrain 150 more men every month. *Each city you own grants access to a special unit, and controlling your capital de jure region grants you another special unit. You may have 200 of each special unit at any time. Establishing a new type of special unit costs 50,000 gold. *Forts will disrupt the supply lines of armies. If a fort is between an army and friendly settlements, it will lose men and be less effective. Precise effects are up to the GM's discretion. *Because the RP world is larger than the game world of Skyrim or Oblivion, travel times are longer. A marching army will take roughly seventy-five days to travel from Markarth to Windhelm, or vice versa, whereas a lone horseman will take only fifty days Economy *Settlements will provide a certain amount of income. **Villages will provide 10,000 gold, towns 20,000 gold, and cities 30,000 gold. The Imperial city provides 50,000 gold. Forts, on the other hand, require 10,000 in maintenance. All values are per month. Construction *Nations may spend money from their treasury to construct new buildings. *In general, economic buildings will provide 500 gold per month for every 10,000 gold invested in them. *Nations can also build new forts. The new forts will not provide more troops and will not cost maintenance, but will offer defensive bonuses and disrupt supply lines. **A wooden motte and bailey will cost around 100,000 gold, a stone castle with outer walls will cost 250,000 gold, and a larger fortress with stronger walls, an improved barbican, and embankments will cost 500,000 gold. *Existing forts are considered stone castles, and can be improved to fortresses for 300,000 gold. *Nations can also create systems of watchtowers, to detect incoming enemies, and postal services, which allow faster communications throughout a region. **Watchtowers cost 200,000 gold in each region. Enemies will be detected a day before they pass a watchtower, and a lone horseman can be dispatched to warn settlements and forts of the incoming attack. Postal services use a network of stables which envoys use to change to well rested horses. They cost 500,000 gold in each region, and can send messages three times faster than the standard marching speed. *A nation does not need the entire cost of the building in their treasury to begin construction, but can pay the cost overe the course of construction. For example, a 100,000 gold building built over 10 months would cost 10,000 gold per month. *The cost of specific features and buildings will be decided by the GM, but will follow these guidelines. Revolts *Conquered settlements will revolt if they are of a different religion or culture to your nation. *A settlment with a religion or culture which is different but in the same group to your nation will have 25% lower levies. A settlement with religion or culture in a different group to your nation will its have income and levies reduced by 50%. Culture and relgion effects stack additively. *Revolt can be avoided by stationing half the settlement's total levies in the settlement and having your Marshall garrison the region. If this is done successfully for a year, the settlement is considered to have intergrated into your realm. This will reduce the penalties from different religions or cultures by 50%, and will also reduce the garrisons needed to 25% of the settlement's total levy, and allow your Marshall to do something else. *In general, you will always need at least 20% of a settlement's total levies as garrison to keep order, even if they share religion and culture. Failure to do so could lead to crime and rioting, and vassal rulers may declare independence. *If your nation's army is reduced to 30% of max levies, settlements with different culture or religion groups will revolt, regardless of the garrison. Courtiers *Each nation has a group of five courtiers who can perform special functions. Each can do one thing at a time. *The Marshall is responsible for the nation's military. The Marshall retrains lost troops and garrisons regions to prevent revolt. *The Chancellor can change the culture of a region, or handle diplomacy with other nations. **For instance, changing from Nordic Culture to Imperial Culture would take 2 years. Changing from Nordic Culture to Dunmeri Culture would take 4. It all depends on the culture groups. **There are three culture groups: Human (Nordic, Imperial, Bretonic, Redguard), Elf (Altmeri, Bosmeri, Dunmeri), Tribal/Beast-folk (Reachmen, Orcish, Argonian, Khajiiti). *The Steward handles a realm's economy. They can either be sent to a settlement to increase income by 50%, or to oversee construction of new buildings. *The Court Wizard handles religion, education, and magical affiars in the nation. **The process of changing religion takes time. The amount of time depends on the difference between the ruler's religion and that of the populace. ***For instance, changing from Nordic Pantheon to Nine Divines would take 1 year. Changing from Nordic Pantheon to Tribunal Faith would take 3 years. It all depends on the religion groups. ***There are three religion groups: Divine/Aedric , Daedric , Other. **Court Wizards are in charge of the education of a ruler's kids. They are the ones that make sure they learn the skills they will need when grown up. ***In order to teach them properly they must spend at least 8 full years with the child, else the kid's skills will be lacking. If they don't spend at least 8, then the child will not be able to master anything. If they don't spend at least 6, then the child won't be an expert at anything. If they don't spend at least 3, then the child will not even be adept at anything. ****Starting from year 2, a child learns a new skill each year. 1 Adept skill in year 3, another in year 4, the last in year 5. 1 Expert skill in year 6, the last in year 7. 1 Master skill in year 8. ***Court Wizards can teach more than one child at a time. **The Court Wizard also trains any magical units used by the realm. *The Court Spy can be used to infiltrate other settlements, and perform counter-espionage. **Court Spies who have infiltrate a settlement can incite the settlement to revolt in three months time, and can also assassinate other nation's courtiers and leaders. **Spies who are performing counter espionage will discover other spies in two weeks. Two spies inciting revolt who happen to be in the same settlement will discover each other in a month. Category:Blog posts